Throughout the course of a day, a person may need to aggregating information from multiple sources to make decisions. Existing two-dimensional graphical user interfaces limit the amount of information the person can see based on the size of the display. In addition, the person may have to interact with multiple windows or screens on the graphical user interface in order to view all of the information the person is interested in. Using existing graphical user interfaces and having to interact with multiple windows or screens causes a disconnect between the information being present and a real world environment.
Using existing systems, when a person is looking for information that is located among different databases with different sources, the person has to make data requests to each of the different sources in order to obtain the desired information. The process of making multiple data requests to different data sources requires a significant amount of processing resources to generate the data requests. Typically, processing resources are limited and the system is unable to perform other tasks when processing resources are occupied which degrades the performance of the system.
The process of sending multiple data requests and receiving information from multiple sources occupies network resources until all of the information has been collected. This process poses a burden on the network which degrades the performance of the network. Thus, it is desirable to provide the ability to securely and efficiently aggregate information from multiple data sources.